He is my Master RPG
by Goboy007
Summary: Yoshitaka, a new friend, and the maids go on an adventure to defeat the group that killed Yoshi's parents. Chapter 11 is up! Pairings are YoshixIzumi, YakataxMitsuki, some YoshixHarem.
1. Preparing for Yakata

Hey everybody! It's Goboy007 with another story!

Man, there is not enough He is my Master stories on here, and NO KANOKON SECTION?! COME ON!!

Anyway, since this franchise is not in Ultimate RPG, here is an alternate!

Um…that's all I really have to say about this story so…

This story is dedicated to: dcedie, Hourou shunketsu, and PaulXion

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HE IS MY MASTER!! 

And now I proudly present…

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 1: Preparing for Yakata**_

Izumi was heading towards the front door to get the mail. She can't even remember the last time Yoshitaka had mail because either Mitsuki or Anna would get it. As she opened the front door, she was surprised when the mailman suddenly showed up.

"AH!" Izumi moved back, thinking that someone was trying to scare her.

"Whoa!" The mailman also moved back. "Sorry, miss."

"No, that's okay; I'm just not used to this "mail" thing." Izumi said. "Is there a reason why you're at the door and not at the mailbox?" She didn't want to sound rude.

"Um…oh! Yes! There is an urgent letter here from…Mr. Yakata Yoshimura." He dug into his bag and pulled the letter out. The letter was unusual because it had happy face stickers all over the envelope.

"Oh…okay, thanks." Izumi took the letter, and closed the door, looking at all of the happy faces. "Wow, this guy must be gay." Izumi laughed to herself and called Yoshitaka.

"Hey Yoshitaka! You have some 'urgent mail' here!" Even though Izumi called, Yoshitaka was nowhere to be found. "Damnit, now I have to go look for him. By the way, where are Mitsuki and Anna?"

She spent probably 30 minutes looking for them all over the house, going into rooms that she didn't even know existed, and Yoshitaka's room where she found some…pictures. She finally looked out on the pond and found them, playing with the carp.

'_There they are.' _Izumi thought. She could see that Yoshitaka, Mitsuki, and Anna were playing tag around the pond. '_Heh, why would they play tag with __**him**__? He'll only try to grab them or lift up their skirts or something…'_

But despite her thoughts, she saw that he was doing none of the things that she thought he would do. He was laughing and falling down, which made Izumi laugh.

Suddenly, she heard a creek behind her. She turned around to see a sight that she didn't want to see.

Yoshitaka just fell to the ground, trying to catch Anna.

'_Man, she's a quick little girl…'_ Yoshitaka thought, smiling. Suddenly he heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Everyone looked to the top window, where Izumi was backing up, trying to get away from, you guessed it, Pochi.

"Ah, so _there_ is onee-chan! I was wondering where she went!" Mitsuki said.

There was a problem for Izumi, however. Since she was so close to the window, when she backed up, she had nowhere to go; so she ended up going through the window to the ground.

"Izumi!" Yoshitaka yelled. He quickly ran to her side, checking if there were major injuries. "Izumi, are you okay? Did you break your leg or something?"

"Uh…I was only on the second floor." Izumi clarified. Yoshi looked up and saw that the busted window was very close to him.

"Oh."

"Oh, here. A letter came for you. The mailman said it was urgent." Izumi said, getting up and brushing off her uniform.

"What does it say?" Mitsuki asked.

Yoshitaka read through it. After he read it, his eyes got real big, a shocked (but happy) face came about, and his hands shook.

"Um…Yoshitaka-kun?" Anna was starting to get worried.

"YAKATA!!" Yoshitaka screamed so loud that the maids (and Pochi) had to cover their ears.

"YOSHITAKA!!" Izumi punched Yoshitaka, ending the scream fest. "We're right here!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Yoshitaka said happily. "Do you know who this is?"

"Uh…we didn't even read it yet." Izumi said.

Yoshitaka quickly showed them the letter. "This is from Yakata, my best friend from grade school. He's coming to live with us. It's been so long since we've seen each other…"

"Wow, Yoshitaka, I didn't know you swung that way!" Izumi laughed. Mitsuki, Anna, and Pochi laughed as well.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!! To tell you the truth………………" Yoshitaka took a long pause.

"What?" Izumi asked.

"………He was my only friend in grade school…." Now Izumi was sorry that she laughed.

"Your _**only **_friend?" Mitsuki asked, taking a hold of his shoulder to comfort him.

"Yeah. As you know, I don't really have any friends in high school except you guys. That's because everyone thinks that I'm this spoiled rich kid, and I am. But Yakata looked pass that. Man, the trouble we used to get in!"

"Oh no, not another pervert!" Izumi said, having doubts about this new person.

"Oh no, he's not a pervert. Usually I get us into the trouble and he gets us out."

"Sounds like a fun guy!" Mitsuki said happily.

"When will he be here?" Anna asked.

"In three days. Oh, and that reminds me……GET TO WORKING!!" Yoshitaka's mood turned from happy to controlling.

"What did you say?!" Izumi said, ready to fight.

"THIS PLACE HAS TO LOOK IN TIP-TOP SHAPE FOR HIM, SO YOU GUYS NEED TO GET TO WORKING! I'll do some of the work, mostly my room, but you guys need to clean the house, make the garden nice, and…everything else! Except the carp, I'll do that. We have three days! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, Master!" Mitsuki and Anna saluted.

"What?! Don't agree to that! If he's _your_ guest, _you _should clean up!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that's what I hired maids for. I'll even pay you all double what I usually pay you all." Yoshitaka assured.

"Double huh...Okay, we'll do it. Besides, I'm curious on who this Yakata is."

"Great! Now, let's go!"

"HAI!!" Mitsuki, Pochi and Anna saluted Yoshi and ran off to do their chores. Izumi slowly followed.

"sigh, This will be a _long _three days…"

Well, that's it for Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! R & R!! Also, take my poll on my profile! See ya in Chapter 2!


	2. The Arrival of Yakata

Goboy007 here with a new chapter of He is my Master RPG! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not He is my Master. :( However, I DO own Yakata and the whole RPG story! HA!

Note: This chapter makes a lot of references to _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_, a show that I LOVE!!

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 2: The Arrival of Yakata**_

Just like Izumi thought, it was a long three days. A long three days of hard work, sweat and tears. Well, maybe not the tears, but you get the idea.

'_Well, at least there wasn't any sexual harassment…'_ Izumi thought while sweeping the hallway floor. She was right. Yoshitaka was so busy with cleaning up his room and the guest room that he really didn't have time to do his normal rounds. '_He sure is overreacting to this whole Yakata thing._' She stopped sweeping and looked out the window. '_And today is when he comes. I wonder what he's like. He better not be another pervert!_'

"Onee-chan!" Mitsuki called from behind Izumi, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Mitsuki. What is it?"

"Master has been really busy lately, huh?"

"Yeah, and it's all because of this Yakata guy. I don't even know who the hell he is!"

"Well, he sounds very cute and nice!" Mitsuki blushed.

"MITSUKI! YOU HARDLY KNOW HIM, AND YOU'RE ALREADY FALLING FOR HIM!!"

"HEY!" The two sisters turned around to see Yoshitaka. "What are you two doing standing around? Yakata comes today! Let's move it!"

"Right away, Master!" Mitsuki said cheerfully and ran to her job again.

Before Izumi could object, Yoshitaka was off again. Izumi sighed and continued sweeping.

'_This guy better not be a pervert, or I'm going to be REALLY pissed!'_ Izumi thought to herself.

"Um…Yoshitaka-kun? Why do I leave the door open again?" Anna asked.

"Well, Yakata likes to kick doors down. He doesn't knock or anything, and I don't want my door broken, so just leave it open." Yoshitaka explained.

"Oh…" Anna really didn't have a reply for _that _answer.

-**Two hours later, outside the Nakabayashi estate**

A tall boy comes up to the gate.

"Heh, he left the doors open and everything…here I come, Yoshi." The boy, with his two suitcases, walked up to the door, put his suitcases down, and got ready to burst in.

-**Nakabayashi Mansion**

Everyone is now in the family room next to the door.

"Geez, it's been two hours already!" Izumi complained. "When is this dude coming?"

"Don't worry, he'll be here." Yoshitaka answered.

Suddenly, the gang here suitcases hit the floor. Then, a tall boy appeared through the door. He was taller than Yoshitaka. In fact, Yoshitaka only reaches to the boy's heart. He has hair like Yoshitaka, only spikier. He wears a white V-neck T-shirt and a jacket like Yoshitaka, only brown. He has blue jeans on, and has a cute face and blue eyes.

"FRESH PRINCE!!" The boy ran to Yoshitaka, and Yoshitaka did the same. The boy picked Yoshitaka up and twirled him around in a friendly way.

"Yakata! Man, you've gotten tall!" Yoshitaka said happily after being put down.

"Yeah, well, Pizza Hut and ramen does wonders for ya, ya know?" Yakata jokingly said. "Man, so how are things without the folks?"

"Oh, it's fine. I've gotten over that now."

"Well, that's good…" Yakata suddenly stopped when he saw the three girls in maid uniform. Yakata looked puzzled. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and again looked at the girls. Then he looked at Yoshitaka and opened his mouth to speak, but yet again, he closed it. He put his finger on his chin in a questionable way and looked at the girls. He again opened his mouth, but AGAIN, he closed it. Then he spoke.

"Uh…Yoshi? Why are there three hot girls in maid uniforms in your mansion?"

"Huh? Oh, these are my maids. Izumi, Anna, and Mitsuki."

Yakata looks at him, then at the girls. He put his right hand behind his back towards Yoshitaka. Yoshi gives him a low five.

"My man." Yakata said and moved closer to the girls. He first reached Izumi.

"Izumi Sawatari." Izumi held out her hand to shake. Yakata obliged.

"You look smart." Yakata smiled. Izumi blushed.

He then looked to his left.

"Anna Kurauchi. Pleased to meet you!" Anna said.

"Anna…nice name." He then went to Mitsuki, who really caught his eye.

"Well…and who is this cute girl?" Yakata said smiling. Mitsuki blushed.

"Oh, this is my onee-chan, Mitsuki." Izumi said.

"And might I say, you look _much _cuter in person." Mitsuki said, blushing. Yakata smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Hey Yoshi. I think I might have to take one of your maids off of your hands." Yakata said, obviously flirting with Mitsuki, who was enjoying it. Izumi's sweat dropped, while Anna just laughed.

"Okay, okay, if you're done courting my maid, let's get you settled in." Yoshitaka said. Unfortunately, Yakata didn't hear him because he was playing patty-cake with Mitsuki. "…And he's not even listening to me…"

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

Well, Yakata, my own OC, finally appears! But he has an urgent message for Yoshitaka. What is it? And what about Yakata and Mitsuki? Will they ever stop playing patty-cake? XD Find out next chapter!


	3. Settling in and the Big Message

Another day, another chapter…this chapter formally introduces Yakata and the big message!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this? I do not own He is my Master. I DO own Yakata and the whole RPG story, so HA!

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 3: Settling In and the Big Message**_

"So, may I ask what your full name is?" Mitsuki asked politely. After the little fiasco, they were now sitting on the couch, drinking tea, except Yakata and Mitsuki, who were drinking hot chocolate out of a Sippy cup, courtesy of Mitsuki.

"Oh, it's Imino Yakata." Yakata answered. "I come from a line of…uh, Yoshi? Should I say this?"

"Sure, they won't tell anyone." Yoshitaka assured, taking a sip of tea.

"Tell what?" Anna asked.

"That I come from a line of vampires." Yakata confessed. There was a long pause. Mitsuki looked interested, Anna looked kinda shocked, and Izumi was REALLY shocked to hear it. Yoshitaka just sat back and drank his tea.

"Um…..excuse me?" Izumi asked confused.

"He said that he comes from a line of vampires. Didn't you hear him?" Yoshitaka was met with a flying cup of tea to the face.

"Yes, it's true. You see, we are direct descendants of Dracula. Well, really _every_ vampire is a direct descendant."

"Wow! So a real live vampire is staying here? Awesome!" Mitsuki said excited.

'_And I thought that he was a pervert," _Izumi thought. _'He's actually a __**vampire**__? Now I have to worry about a pervert and a vampire!!'_

"Well, not necessarily," Yakata explained. "You see, I'm not a full-fledged vampire." Relief swept the room. "I'm a junior vampire."

"Junior vampire? What's that?" Anna asked, now setting her tea down to listen.

"Well, it's when you're training to be a full-fledged vampire. You have the fangs and powers, but you don't have the ability to turn other people into vampires or suck their blood. But I can still bite you, 

though. And despite all that 'afraid of the cross thing', that's just a rumor. My branch of the family isn't afraid of the cross."

"What about your powers?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh, my powers range from…hey, is Yoshi alright?" Yakata noticed that Yoshitaka is still on the ground.

"Oh, he'll be alright," Izumi assured. "He's survived worse." Izumi cracked her knuckles.

"…oooookkkkkaaaaayyyy….anyway, my powers can range from the Fire element to the Darkness element. To put it simply, I have all sorts of powers!" Yakata then relaxed on the couch.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Mitsuki said dreamily with sparkling eyes, imagining Yakata in a vampire suit.

"Ow ow ow…Man, a tea cup can really hurt ya." Yoshitaka said as he got up. "So, Yakata. Why did you pick _now_ to come stay with me?"

That's when Yakata stopped relaxing, and just stared down at the floor. Yoshitaka and the girls were now starting to worry about him.

"Yakata-san?" Izumi tried to wake him up.

"…Dude, I got some bad news." Yakata said, looking at Yoshitaka. "Girls, I suggest you listen up, because this involves you too."

Everyone sits up and listens to Yakata. Yakata pulls out some folders and papers.

"Tell me, Yoshitaka, how did your parents die?" Yakata asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"You know, in a car accident." Yoshitaka said.

"buzzer sound wrong." Everyone then really paid attention. "That's what _you_ may think, but that's not it. You weren't in the car, so you don't know."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Izumi said. "But Yoshitaka's parents _did_ die in a car accident."

"They died alright, in a car. But…it was no accident." Yakata said seriously.

Everyone was shocked at this new revelation. Yakata spread some files around and took out some papers out of a folder.

"Your parents were friends with this guy, Watushi Nakamura." Yakata said holding up a picture of a man, probably in his 40s, with a mustache.

"Oh yeah, uncle Nakamura!" Yoshitaka suddenly remembered the name.

"Nakamura? Who's that, master?" Mitsuki asked

"He was an old friend of my parents. He always used to come over when I was growing up. We used to have so much fun…the four of us…but for some reason, when I started to go to Junior High, he stopped coming." Yoshitaka explained.

"Well, I think I know why. He was affiliated with an organization called X. I don't know what they do in this organization, but I guess Nakamura pissed them off. Instead of taking him out, they took out his friends. And guess who they were…"

"My…parents…" Yoshitaka realized. He actually started to cry, which didn't go unnoticed to the maids.

"Exactly. Your parents were _suppose_ to die."

"I remember…it was a rainy night…they were driving home from some meeting or something…"

"The perfect time to strike." Tears started to roll down Yoshitaka's face.

Izumi, trying to help, changed the subject. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, a few weeks earlier, Nakamura was found brutally murdered in his work office." Yakata showed them the picture of a bloody Nakamura on the floor with brains showing and…just eww. Mitsuki started crying, Anna held on to Izumi's arm for comfort, and Izumi felt a little sick in her stomach. Yoshitaka just stared at the picture.

"No…not Uncle Nakamura…" More tears came down Yoshitaka's face.

"I have reason to believe that they are now coming for you. Plus, they know that you girls are here, and they probably won't leave any loose ends."

"How can we stop them?" Izumi said. Since she was sitting next to Yoshitaka, she laid her head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Well, ha ha, here's the funny part…we have to fight them RPG-style." Yakata laughed.

_**END OF CHAPTER 3**_

Yeah, I know Pochi still isn't here yet, next chapter he'll be here. Cliffhanger! I made up the story and the names myself, and I had a very hard time coming up with Nakamura's full name. Read and Review! See ya next chapter!


	4. The RPG Element

Goboy007 here, with another chapter of this RPG story! Just to clear things up, when Yakata says "A few earlier," that's a typo. It's supposed to say "A few weeks ago." Anyway, the RPG element now comes into affect! I must warn you that this is a turn-based RPG, so the battle sequences may be a _little_ confusing, but bear with me.

Disclaimer: ………………..OKAY I DON'T OWN HE IS MY MASTER!! But I DO own Yakata and the RPG story! (W00T). But I don't own most of the RPG elements. Those are courtesy of Blue Dragon and Final Fantasy. All Rights Reserved. :p

NOTE: Many of the RPG elements used are from Blue Dragon and Final Fantasy, but some are my own.

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 4: The RPG Element**_

There was a huge silence in the air. Yoshitaka and Mitsuki stopped crying and looked in confusion.

"…Um…what?" Yoshitaka asked.

"Yeah, you see these people fight RPG-style. If we didn't have the stats and all that RPG goodness, they would kill us." Yakata explained.

"And just how are we supposed to have RPG things?" Izumi asked.

"Oh! That's where the fun part begins!" Yakata pulls out cards with weapons on them. "These are 'RPG cards.' They will help you choose the path that you want to take.

"Man, why does this feel like a Final Fantasy game?" Yoshitaka suddenly realized.

"The first thing that you have to do is to pick your class. The classes are: Sword Master, Guardian, Monk, Assassin, Black Magic, White Magic, Barrier Magic, and Support Magic. Do you want me to explain all the paths?" Yoshitaka and the girls were just too awestruck to say anything, so they just nodded.

"Okay, sit back and relax because this will be long. The Sword Master class is a powerful and versatile path for fighters. Your ATK will be high. Still following me?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, the Guardian class isn't just a class- it's an obligation. You will always be throwing yourself in front of your allies to protect them. You will, in turn, have more DEF and MD (Magic Defense) over anyone else, so you should be okay. The Monk class is the most focused class, offering the most ATK boost, but no support for magical abilities. You'll have normal stats, but you can charge up your attack to do even more damage. Still with me?" Again, nods.

"The Assassin class is the most versatile class. You will have more SPEED than anyone else, and you can steal items from enemies. The Black Magic class…well, you can pretty much tell what that is. You know, Fire, Water, attack spells. You don't get a stat boost, but Black Magic is so strong, that you probably won't need anything else. Almost done. The White Magic user's ability to heal, cure, and resurrect wounded allies is the cornerstone of a party. Again, no stat boost, but that person is very important. Now, you only need one Barrier Magic user, but that person will be an important member of our team. They can cast defense spells in tough fights, and they have pretty good stats. And finally, Support Magic users can boost stats for a short time. They can also cast two spells per turn, so that's a great boost too." Yakata took a breath. Everyone else was awestruck at the information that was just thrown at them.

"So, let's get to picking. I'm already a Sword Master and a vampire, so I'm good. Yoshi, let's start with you." All eyes turned to Yoshitaka, who looked at the cards with thought. He finally chose the Sword Master card.

"Ah, A Sword Master; good choice." Yakata said, giving him the card. Surprisingly, the card dissolved into his hand. "Next…how about you, Izumi?"

Izumi then looked at the cards. She already knew what she was going to pick, so she immediately picked the card that she wanted.

"Black Magic, huh? Somehow, that fits you." Yakata gave Izumi the card which dissolved also. "Mitsuki, you're up."

Mitsuki had the most trouble picking her class, because she wanted to be more than one. In the end, she picked the most reasonable choice.

"Barrier Magic! Alright! That means that you're the most important person in the party! And that means that I can be closer to you." Yakata said, making Mitsuki blush.

"My turn!" Anna said and immediately picked her card.

"Wow that was fast. White Magic, huh? Good, because we will need some healing. Now you won't show signs of being the actual occupations yet. You will have to get much stronger until you show even don the clothes or white mages and sword masters. You also won't have their powers yet, or any MP."

"That's kind of a rip-off," Yoshitaka said. Izumi kicked him in…well, you know that place.

"Shut up!" Izumi yelled. "Just be grateful that you have this opportunity!"

"Alright, that's about it……..what…..the….hell…..is…..that?" Yakata pointed to the other side of the table, where a certain alligator was standing.

"Oh, that's Pochi, my pet alligator!" Mitsuki said, expecting Pochi to taste Yakata.

"_Pet_?" Yakata said. Yakata got up from the couch and went to Pochi. "Hello, I'm Yakata Imino. I hope we…" Yakata was cut off when Pochi tasted him. After Pochi tasted him, Yakata had only one thing to say. "Well…….hello to you too."

"Sorry. He likes to taste people when he first meets them." Mitsuki said, petting Pochi. "It seems like he likes you!"

"That's a first." Yoshitaka said under his breath.

"What about Pochi?" Izumi asked. "Does he get to choose?"

"No. Animals do not choose classes. They can, however, be classified as Summons." Yakata explained.

"Summons? What's that?" Anna asked.

"Summons are spirits or animals that you can call upon to help you in battle. Only Black and White Magic users can summon, though." Pochi seemed…kind of happy about that.

"Another thing. Have any of you noticed that I haven't talked about HP and MP (Health Points and Magic Points)?" Everyone suddenly realized that he hadn't talked about that. "Well, that's because that everyone's HP and MP are the same. You see, when you first start out, you have 100HP. You'll learn about MP later. As you level-up and learn more skills, your HP and MP will move up to 200, 300, 400, etc."

"I get it," Yoshitaka said.

"Well, _that's_ a first." Izumi laughed. Yakata tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"….That was totally unnecessary." Yoshitaka said, obviously not laughing.

"So, enough with the serious stuff, Yoshi, have you been doing any perverted things while these girls were here?" Yakata asked slyly.

Yoshitaka put on a sly face. "No, I haven't done anything." Izumi then kicked the….Sugar Honey Iced Tea out of him.

"Damn! Black Magic was a _**great **_choice for you!" Yakata laughed. "Man, I remember the good old days."

"Good old days?" Izumi asked. "So you _are_ a pervert, huh!"

"Please! If I wanted to have sex with someone, I could just bite someone and they would be out like a light. No, this guy was the one who always got us in trouble."

"Ow…yeah, those were the funniest times of my life!" Yoshitaka said, getting up from the floor.

"Oh! Do you remember…with the garage, and the bike, and the Japanese flag?" Yakata did a "Will Smith Yell" (If you don't know what that is, watch _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_)

"Ha ha ha, yeah, _that_ was a wild ride!" Yoshitaka laughed.

-**Outside of the Nakabayashi estate**

"_Are they in there?"_ A voice said on a phone. A teenage boy was holding a phone, obviously talking to someone, with a squad of others behind him.

"Yeah, they're laughing. I can't believe how perverted this Yoshitaka guy is." The boy said.

"_That doesn't matter right now! Go in and get them, now._" The phone hung up.

"…Cousin…you better be stronger than the last time we fought…because this is a whole different ballgame." The boy said and signaled his team to move in.

_**END OF CHAPTER **_

Cliffhanger! Who is the boy? If you've read the manga, or seen the anime, you should know who it is. Chapter 5 is coming soon!

Read and Review! Yoshi likes it when you do that…

Yoshi: Oh sure, put the pressure on me!

**Shut up! See ya next time!**


	5. The First Battle Part 1

**It's finally time for Chapter 5! If you're just starting this story from this point…WTF! Read the rest of the chapters BEFORE you read this one! Jeez…anyway, let's get on with it…**

**Disclaimer: Every single…I do not own HIMM, but I do own Yakata and the whole RPG story, blah blah blah. **

**EDIT: I have changed some elements of the RPG battle. For example, they will have to level up to become white mages and stuff.**

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 5: The First Battle**_

-**Inside the Nakabayashi estate**

The last few minutes were full of laughter, blushing, and…kicking. Lots of kicking. Usually coming from a big-breasted 14 year old girl to a perverted 14 year old boy. But none of them were expecting what was about to happen next.

-**Outside the Nakabayashi estate**

"Hey!" The teenager said in a low voice. "You can't just barge right in there! Then we can never take them by surprise."

"Screw the surprise!" A young girl retaliated. "We were ordered to capture him, right? Well, that's what I'm gonna do!"

The girl was about to barge in, when the teenager stopped her.

"Look, we have to do this right," The teen said. "If we barge in, there may be a trap or something. If we catch them by surprise, they'll have no time to retaliate."

"…Whatever. And brush your teeth more." The girl said. The teen's sweat dropped and readied the net.

-**Inside the Nakabayashi estate**

"…And after the flagpole incident, I've never eaten broccoli again." Yakata finished. Yoshitaka, Mitsuki, and Anna were still laughing while Izumi was sharpening…something. Suddenly, about three huge nets came shooting out of nowhere. Everyone was caught by surprise, except for Yakata, who seemed unfazed by the net. The front door opened to reveal the teen.

"Well, well, well," The teen began. "Look what we have here. Three beautiful girls, two stinky boys, and an alligator in a net."

"No…that can't be…" Izumi suddenly realized who he was.

"Seiichirou." Yoshitaka said sourly. "I thought I already saw the last of you."

"Well, apparently, you didn't. And Yakata, long time no see."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing, cross dresser." Yakata mocked.

"S-SHUT UP!" Seiichirou blushed. The girl stepped in front of Seiichirou.

"Hey, Yakata Imino." The girl called out. "You better watch what you say, or you'll get it."

"And who are you, his girlfriend?" Yakata laughed.

"No…that's Takami Sugita, a long rival to the Nakabayashi family." Izumi stated.

"Damn, Yoshi, _everyone_ hates you!" Yakata said.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!" Yoshitaka said with a big anime head.

"Enough! Now you will be taken to X-sempai, where you will be dealt with properly." Seiichirou intervened

Yakata looked at him like he was crazy. Then he looked at Pochi and nodded. Then, Yakata and Pochi, with their hands, sliced through the net with ease.

"Really, did you think that a net could hold a vampire and an alligator?" Yakata said, looking at his vampire nails. "Now can we please just fight already so I can kick your ass and go on with my life?"

Seiichirou was surprised, but Takami was downright frightened of Yakata's power. So frightened, that she ran to attack him. When she was about to hit him, Yakata punched her so hard, that she flew out of the mansion.

"Please," Yakata said. "She was weaker than Yoshi."

"I HEARD THAT!" Yoshitaka said.

"You were supposed to. I think it's a good time to give you all your stats."

"Stats?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, you know in RPGs, you have stats, right?" Yakata said.

"Why now?" Anna asked.

"Because it looks like we'll have to fight this cross dresser." Yakata said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Seiichirou screamed.

"Here," Yakata created a white ball and tossed it at the gang. At that moment, they had their own RPG stats.

"Wow, I can feel Magic and Power inside me!" Mitsuki cheered. "It feels funny!"

"No time to talk," Yakata said. "This dude's about to engage in a Battle."

BATTLE! Seiichirou vs. Yoshitaka's party

Stats:

Yoshitaka Nakabayashi: Lv. 1 100/100HP 12ATK 10DEF 8SPEED 4MD 0/100EXP

Izumi Sawatari: Lv. 1 100/100HP 13ATK 6DEF 2SPEED 8MD 0/100EXP

Mitsuki Sawatari: Lv. 1 100/100HP 2ATK 3DEF 12SPEED 13MD 0/100EXP

Anna Kurauchi: Lv. 1 100/100HP 10ATK 11DEF 9SPEED 13MD 0/100EXP

Yakata Imino: Lv. 5 100/100HP 100/100MP 26ATK 17DEF 23SPEED 7MD 446/500EXP

Seiichirou Nakabayashi: Lv. 2 100/100HP 100/100MP 15ATK 13DEF 14SPEED 9MD 143/200EXP

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**The RPG battle will happen next chapter. If you don't know the RPG terms that were in this (or any) chapter, just stop by my profile, and the explanations will be on there. **

Yoshitaka: I am VERY confused.

Yakata: Well, you always are.

Izumi: Finally, someone understands me.

**See ya next chapter!**


	6. The First Battle Part 2

**It's finally here! The first RPG battle! Also, this story will be improved thanks to my good friend dcedie! (YOU ROCK, DUDE!) Again, if you don't know the RPG terms, just go to my profile.**

Yoshitaka: I thought you already said that?

Izumi: Some people are slow. Like you, for example.

**Okay, before we start all the bickering, let's get on with the story!**

**Note: The battles are not in actual RPG form. They are in real time, but the stats do apply.**

Disclaimer: You know what? I don't have to do this every single freakin' time! You should know the disclaimer by now!

**It's that time again! This fic is dedicated to: dcedie, Hourou shunketsu, and PaulXion**

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 6: The First Battle Part 2**_

"Okay, I can sense his stats," Yakata said. "He's tough for you guys, but I can easily take him. Also, he has MP, something that you all don't have. Just don't get too involved."

"How can you sense his stats?" Izumi asked.

"Vampire, remember?" Yakata reminded. "It's one of our perks."

"Come on!" Seiichirou said. "Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna fight?"

"Calm down, crossy," Yakata mocked. Seiichirou growled and charged towards Yakata.

What Seiichirou did not realize is that Yakata was much stronger than him. So when Seiichirou tried to punch Yakata, Yakata just stood there and slapped the mess out of Seiichirou, sending him to the door.

"Whoa!" Yoshitaka said. "Dude, have you gotten stronger?"

"No, man," Yakata mocked. "I've just been sucking blood and hanging upside down. Of course I've gotten stronger!"

"Grr," Seiichirou growled. "Team, ATTACK!"

Suddenly, Seiichirou's band of soldiers started shooting at them. Yoshitaka and the others took cover, while Yakata just stood there and dodged the bullets.

"Yakata!" Yoshitaka called out. "Get under the table!"

"Aw, come on," Yakata said, still dodging the bullets. "I'm having _so_ much fun!"

"YOU WON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!!" Seiichirou said and ordered the soldiers to continue firing.

**-Five minutes later…**

By now, the soldiers were out of bullets. They struggled to find more, but couldn't. They looked to Yakata, who was just standing there, waiting for more bullets.

"Is the game over?" Yakata asked. "No fun! I was starting to like that game. Now it's my turn."

Yakata held his two hands out, open. Then 2 energy blasts started to form. All of a sudden, the 2 blasts shot out of Yakata's hand, but as 2 super energy _rays_. The rays engulfed the soldiers, (excluding Seiichirou) who immediately fell to the ground.

"HOLY CRAP!!" The rest of the party exclaimed.

"Dude, _**how **_strong did you get?!" Yoshitaka asked.

"…A little…" Yakata said.

What Yakata didn't know is that Seiichirou was no longer in the spot that Yakata put him. He actually snuck behind Yoshitaka and the gang under the table. They didn't know this, until Seiichirou made him known to them by shooting a blast from his whole body, scattering everyone except Yakata.

"Mitsuki-chan!" Yakata saw the whole thing. Yakata tried to run to Mitsuki, but Seiichirou stopped him by punching him in the gut. Seiichirou thought he did some damage, but Yakata just looked at his gut, then at Seiichirou.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Yakata asked. Seiichirou was surprised that no damage was done. He tried to pull his hand away from Yakata, but he soon found out that it was stuck. Yakata just stared at him.

"Why can't I get my hand out?!" Seiichirou said, struggling to set his hand free.

"I see you all have short term memories," Yakata said. "Vampire." Yakata then gave Seiichirou an uppercut, and then he jumped and kicked Seiichirou in the stomach, flinging Seiichirou across the room.

"Dumbass," Yakata said as he went to the others, seeing if they were alright.

"Man, when did Seiichirou learn _that_?" Yoshitaka said, being helped up by Izumi.

"RPG, remember? In this world, everyone has these powers."

"_World?_" Everyone was puzzled at that word. What did he mean by 'world?'

They didn't have time to say anything else, because Seiichirou has recovered.

"Grr," Seiichirou growled. "I'll deal with you later, Yakata. Right now though…" Seiichirou turned to look at Yoshitaka. "I'll kill you!"

Suddenly, a red aura formed around Seiichirou.

"What is that?" Izumi asked.

"Hmm…My bet would be he's getting stronger." Yakata answered, still watching Seiichirou.

"Now," Seiichirou said. "I'll show you my _true_ power!" Then, the aura shot out from Seiichirou's body, causing a wind to come. After the dust (A/N: DUST?!) settled, Seiichirou's body was glowing red.

"What the hell?" Yoshitaka was taken back at the form his cousin had taken.

"**Now, cousin,**" Seiichirou said in a deeper voice than usual. "**Let's see what the vampire has taught you.**"

The truth was, Yakata didn't teach the others any fighting skills. They were just forced into this. But that didn't stop Seiichirou from charging at full force at the gang.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Yes, the battle continues! This new "Red Seiichirou" was created by me, SO I DO OWN IT! HA! **

**Sorry for the delay. My internet was down, and I had to use my Library's computers, so I couldn't update. But now, it's back up and I will be updating!**

Yoshitaka: Thank god. You didn't have the Internet for about a week and something days and you cracked.

Mitsuki: Well, you can't blame him. I mean, he's on it all the time.

**Okay, if you two are done, SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**P.S. Go to my profile, read the news, and TAKE MY POLL!!**


	7. The First Battle Part 3

Chapter 7 is here! We're almost to 10 chapters! Oh, I forgot to mention story arcs. Every 10 chapters (or so) there will be a new story arc.

So, now that that's done, here is the continuation of the fight between Seiichirou and Yakata and the gang!

Disclaimer: sigh Stupid laws…I do not own HIMM, but I do own Yakata and the story.

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 7: The First Battle Part 3**_

"Hmm," Yakata said. "That's different."

"How did he learn _that_?" Yoshitaka asked. He was surprised to see his wealthy cousin transform into this state.

"RPG, remember? In an RPG world, **anything **is possible." The vampire used his senses to see how far Seiichirou's stats jumped.

"Doubled…" Yakata said to himself.

"What?" Yoshitaka overheard.

"His stats…they've…doubled…"

"DOUBLED?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yep. You see," The tall vampire began. "When someone turns a different color like that, it means that their power has gone up. Most of these effects double all of the stats of the person, but some auras have different effects."

"Surprised, aren't you?" The newly red Seiichirou said. "With this new power, you couldn't possibly beat me."

Seiichirou suddenly charged at the gang. But there was someone he was after. Someone that he specifically aimed for. That someone felt a sharp elbow to their gut, and then was sent to the wall.

"Yoshitaka!" Izumi tried to run to the rich boy, but something stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked up to see Seiichirou holding his palm out. He was…controlling her.

"I...I...can't…move…" Izumi said surprised.

"Yes, that's also one of my powers," Seiichirou said. "In this state, I can control people. Don't worry; I know how much you hate my cousin, so I'll deal with him very quickly."

"Not while I'm alive," A voice said behind Seiichirou. Seiichirou looked behind to see Yakata standing there, looking bored.

"H-How did you…" Seiichirou watched in horror.

"Jeez, I've said this like a thousand times," Yakata said. "VAMPIRE! Remember? GET IT THROUGH YOUR RICH SKULLS!"

Yakata then unleashed a massive blast of red energy. The cross dresser's power boost was immediately negated, and he took the damage full on, hurling him out of the house at great speed. When it was all over, Seiichirou was laying on the road, with X's as his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Mitsuki said, tending to Izumi. "Is something wrong, onee-chan?"

"That…that…" Izumi looked really disturbed and troubled. Yakata picked up this feeling, and instantly knew what happened.

"Why is Izumi acting like that?" Yoshitaka said, getting up.

"Heh heh," Yakata laughed. "You see, when Seiichirou controlled Izumi, he can also make that energy into a hand, allowing him to attack, or touch, Izumi. And well, let's just say he touched her in the wrong place."

The vampire pointed to Izumi's breast line on her maid's uniform. The part covering her chest was removed completely, showing off her…maturity. Mitsuki didn't realize this until she saw Izumi glance at her chest.

"Oh…my…" Mitsuki blushed.

"Wow, that girl…is developed…" Yakata said, surprised that a girl can have a big…chest at such a young age.

"She sure is…" Yoshitaka drooled. Yakata smacked him in the back of the head.

"IZUMI-CHAN'S BREASTS!!" Anna shouted. "YAY! I FINALLY GET TO TOUCH THEM!!"

"N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Izumi screamed in rage. She suddenly ran outside with a supersonic burst of speed and started to stomp the already knocked-out Seiichirou.

"YOU LITTLE DOUCHEBAG!!" Izumi stomped. "YOU'RE WORST THAN YOSHITAKA!!"

"Uh, Izumi? Your breasts are still showing…" Yakata pointed out.

Izumi looked down and saw that the vampire was right. She quickly covered her chest with her arm. Then, a flash.

"These pictures are gold…" Yoshitaka swooned.

"Yoshitaka…" Izumi looked at the rich boy with sinister eyes.

"Wow, what a stare." Yakata said.

"So…I can't feel her boobs?" Anna asked. "Oh man! That's a bummer!"

"You two…" Izumi said with an evil voice. "_**ARE DEAD**_!!"

Izumi, with full speed, pummeled Yoshitaka into the ground (literally), while she kicked Anna back into the house. She was literally on fire!

"_**ANYBODY ELSE WANTS TO MESS WITH ME?!**_" Izumi screamed, looking at Yakata and Mitsuki.

"…No." The vampire and the mastermind held each other tightly, hoping to fend off Izumi's rage. Izumi then went off to "finish off" Yoshitaka and Anna.

"…Is she always like this?" Yakata asked Mitsuki.

"…Not really. Just when she's dealing with Yoshitaka." Mitsuki answered.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

Finally! This chapter is done! The next chapter will kick off the adventure, so just wait!

Anna: cries Why did you have to kick me?

Izumi: Sorry, but you were getting on my nerves!

Yoshitaka: Why did you have to punch me in the wall, and dislocate my shoulder…and break my pinky finger…and pinch my nose…and…

Yakata: Okay, dude we don't need to know all of your injuries.

See ya next chapter!


	8. A Good Night's Rest?

**Well, time for another chapter! The real adventure is almost here, so hang in there just a little while longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HIMM, but I do own Yakata, any other characters, powers, and all that good stuff.**

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 8: A Good Night's Rest?**_

As soon as Yoshitaka and Anna were treated for their injuries, everyone realized that they were tired. They had a lot of information thrown at them, plus they just got through fighting Yoshitaka's cross-dressing cousin, so they deserved a good night's rest.

But sadly, they wouldn't get it.

"Well, well," Yakata said, sitting on his bed in his room. "This was a 'productive' day."

"Yeah," Izumi began. "If you call suddenly realizing that Yoshitaka's parents were actually murdered, fighting a guy who has controlling powers, and me knocking the crap out of Yoshitaka 'productive.'"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" The vampire motioned her to sit next to him. She obliged.

"Um…forgive me if I'm treading on touchy turf, but…do you like Yoshi?"

Izumi suddenly became very shocked. Her face showed a look of awkwardness and embarrassment. Why would he ask her a question like that?

"W-What do you mean?" Izumi said, trying to buy some time, hoping that someone would interrupt them.

"You know, _like_ Yoshi."

"Um…w-why do you ask?"

"Because I'm seeing signs that you do."

"What?! Name one!"

"Well, for starters, you're always hitting him."

"That, in no way, proves that I like that pervert!"

"Izumi, honey, I've seen these kinds of relationships before. Believe it or not, I'm part matchmaker, and I've seen these types of things before. You hit him all the time so that he knows that you're interested."

"What?! That's insane!" Izumi was now fully blushing. She didn't feel exactly…comfortable talking to a complete stranger about a topic like this.

"Call it what you want, but I know these signs."

"Okay, then name another one!" Izumi was now challenging the vampire to some kind of….match.

"Well, what about today? When Cross-dresser pulled your bra down."

"What about that?"

"Why did you blush when Yoshi saw your…" Yakata didn't want to offend Izumi, so he pointed to his chest, signaling what he was talking about.

"What was I suppose to do? Just stand there and do nothing?!"

"No, but you were embarrassed that he saw those…things. If you didn't like him, you wouldn't have blushed."

"That still proves nothing!"

"Another thing was you hesitated to knock the living snot out of him. Now I haven't been around that much to see what _really_ happens here, but I've been here long enough to know that you don't usually hesitate to punch him."

"Still, that doesn't mean that I like him!"

"Okay, then how about this?" Yakata shifted his place on the bed. "Why did you stay here with Yoshi when he sexually harassed you?"

Izumi had to think long and hard about that. Why did she stay with Yoshitaka, even when he made her wear skimpy clothes, and when he was a real pervert? Was it because that she actually liked him? No, that couldn't be it.

"Because…" The developed girl tried to find the right words. "Me and Mitsuki didn't have a place to stay, and we needed a job."

"…" Yakata just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"…Are you serious? ARE YOU FCKING SERIOUS?!"

"Whoa!" Izumi was surprised at the sudden outburst by the vampire.

"That is a bold-face lie!"

"No it isn't! This is true! We didn't have a job or anything!"

"THIS IS JAPAN! There are so many job opportunities here, it's hard _not _to find a job! You could've been a model with _that_ body!"

Izumi blushed slightly. But she had to come up with another way to win this argument.

"Well…what about Mitsuki? I would've been too busy for her!"

"SHE'S A MASTERMIND!! AN EVIL GENIUS!! She can work for the CIA!"

"Look, can we just change the subject, please?" Izumi was getting tired of going back and forth with the vampire.

Izumi soon got her wish, as they heard a loud THUD and some big shifting, then some yells.

"What the hell is that?" Yakata said, looking to the door. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Anna and Mitsuki wrestling with Yoshitaka, who was wielding a camera.

"GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES OF IZUMI-CHAN'S BOOBS!" Anna screamed, trying to grab the camera from the heir.

"NO! I NEED THEM FOR MY COLLECTION!!" Yoshitaka replied.

"I NEED IT MORE!!" Mitsuki said, trying as hard to grab the camera. "I NEED IT FOR BLACKMAIL!!"

Yakata and Izumi's sweat dropped, as they spectated from the bed.

"Does this go on often?" Yakata asked Izumi.

"Yes. _Too_ often if you ask me." Izumi replied.

"I better stop them. Hey Yoshi!" The struggle stopped as everyone looked at the vampire. "You might not wanna struggle like that. Remember, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" Yoshitaka asked, quietly hiding the camera.

"Your parents, remember?" That brought back bad memories to Yoshitaka. "That organization I was talking about? We have to start eliminating them. I don't know for sure, but cross-dresser and his girlfriend were probably with Organization X. If we just stay here, they'll find us and do even more damage to your mansion. Plus, we have to know who we're dealing with. So we are leaving tomorrow when we wake up."

"Sounds good to me," Anna said.

"I thought it would. The people I meet really don't want to argue with a vampire." Everyone agreed on that.

Then, Yakata did an unusual thing. When he went to get into his bed, he lay backwards, with his legs on the bed, but his head and body were close to the floor, making it look like he was upside down.

"Uh, Yakata-san?" Izumi asked. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm getting ready for bed."

"But you're hanging upside down," Mitsuki pointed out.

"…Are you people stupid? VAMPIRE!!" The others finally realized that vampires sleep upside down.

"Oh yeah! Hey, can you turn into a bat?!" Mitsuki asked excited.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there," The vampire answered. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a big day tomorrow, and you guys do too. We should all get some rest." Everyone agreed and went off to their rooms.

"Izumi," Yakata called to Izumi when everyone left.

"Yes?" Izumi turned to the upside down vampire.

"You can be in denial all you want; but if you ever need someone to talk to about Yoshi, I'm here." Yakata said to her.

Izumi didn't know what to say, so she just said, "O-Okay."

Yakata then said goodnight to her, and closed his eyes. Izumi turned out the light in his room, and then walked down the hall towards her room. All the while, she was thinking about the conversation she had with Yakata. As she got to her room, changed into her pajamas, and slid into her bed, she heard the last words from Anna as she slept.

"Mmmm…" Anna moaned in her sleep. "Izumi-san…your boobs are so big and soft…"

Izumi saw her drool a little. Her sweat dropped as she closed her eyes, not knowing what tomorrow would hold.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Alright, the Adventure Saga starts in Chapter 10! This was kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter, they get ready to head off!**

Yoshitaka: Finally, I want to try out my new RPG powers!

Izumi: You know what, me too!

Izumi punches the living daylights out of Yoshitaka.

Izumi: Yeah, that felt _real _good.

**See ya next chapter!**


	9. Let's Get Ready!

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Everybody scream! Everybody, thanks a whole lot for reviewing and reading this while I was busy. I really appreciate it. This is kind of a filler chapter, but the real adventure starts next chapter. In this chapter, the gang gets ready to set off for the X Organization Base. Ahead lays strong enemies, dangerous traps, and a few punches from Izumi!**

Izumi: Good, because I need something to punch. (_Looks at Yoshitaka)_

Yoshitaka: Um, Yakata? Hide me?

Yakata: Sorry dude. You're on your own.

Yoshitaka: Fine! Anna-chan, Mitsuki-chan?

Anna: I could never hurt my Izumi-san!!

Mitsuki: Did you say something, master? (_Working on some…blueprints)_

Yoshitaka: …Hopeless.

**On with the story!**

Disclaimer: You know it by now. If you don't…read the first chapters.

_This fanfic is dedicated to: All of my loyal reviewers and readers! (_dcedie, Hourou shunketsu, PaulXion, armada786, and renniegirl)

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 9: Let's Get Ready!**_

The morning sun slowly rose over the horizon, as the light shined through the window of Izumi's room. She was awaken by the rays of the sun, opening her eyes to look around her room. She looked over at her sister, and she glanced over Anna, hoping that Anna wasn't staring at her. She finally stood up from her bed. However, the next sight she saw was a very…unusual one.

"Y-Yakata-san?" Izumi said quietly. Surprisingly, Yakata was hanging upside down, from the ceiling, looking at Izumi.

"Hey," Yakata said. "I was waiting for you to get up. You don't snore one bit. Not like Yoshi."

"W-What are you doing here?"

The vampire dropped down from the ceiling carefully, hoping not to wake the others up. "Well, Yoshi had me up all night because Anna-chan and Mitsuki-chan wanted those 'nude' photos of you, so I came in here. Much more peaceful than Yoshi's room. Oh, and did you know that Yoshi farts in his sleep?"

'_I'll save that information for later,'_ Izumi thought in her mind with an evil grin.

"Uh, Izumi-chan?" Yakata was confused by her sudden happy look on her face.

"Oh, sorry," Izumi blushed. "So, today's the day, huh?"

"Yep. You better get ready. We have a long day ahead. I'm going to wake up Yoshi now," The tall vampire walked out of the room and went to wake up his best friend.

'_He's right,' _Izumi thought. '_We have a long day. Today's the day we look for the people who killed Yoshitaka's parents. I better go take a shower.'_

Izumi walked out of her room, and went into the bathroom. As she stripped, she couldn't get the talk last night out of her head. She had to admit, she was beginning to trust the vampire so much that she felt like she could talk to him about anything. Not in a romantic way, but in a more, friendlier way.

She finally stepped into the warm shower, letting the water run down her body. She felt so revived; like all of her troubles were just washed away…for about three minutes. Just as she was getting used to the water, a loud scream was heard all around the house.

"AHHHH!!" The scream was so loud that it woke up Mitsuki, Anna, and Pochi.

"What the hell was that?" Mitsuki asked Anna. Anna just shrugged.

Izumi was thinking the same thing. She wrapped a towel around herself and went into the hall to see what was going on. Unfortunately, she shouldn't have done that.

_**(Near Izumi's location)**_

__Yoshitaka was running down the hall, screaming as he sprinted. Why was he screaming? Well, as he was having a good dream (a dream about him, Izumi, and a pole…), Yakata suddenly startled him by pouring water on him. When asked to get up and take a shower, Yoshitaka just shrugged the vampire off, causing Yakata to go off.

"STOP, YAKATA!" The millionaire said.

"GET YOUR ASS TO THAT SHOWER NOW, OR MY FOOT WILL MEET YOUR ASS!" Yakata screamed. Not surprisingly, the vampire ran very quickly.

**(**_**In the shower)**_

Izumi wrapped the towel around herself to keep herself unexposed.

'_Sigh, so much for my alone time. Guess I better go break it up.' _

Izumi walked out of the bathroom, not aware that Yoshitaka and Yakata were closer than she thought. She soon realized this as she was nearly trampled by the pair. The towel flew away from her in the chaos, causing her to be nude.

"Dang!" Izumi shouted. "They almost killed me!"

Izumi then looked up to see Mitsuki and Anna staring at her, blushing.

"O-Onee-chan…" Mitsuki said in total shock.

"What?" Izumi asked.

"W-Wow…" Anna said with sparkling eyes.

"WHAT?!" Mitsuki pointed to her body. Izumi looked down to see that she was entirely naked.

"N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Izumi totally went off, and accidentally hit Anna with an angry punch, while Mitsuki ducked to avoid the blow.

_**(A few hours later)**_

'_Well, at least Yoshitaka didn't see me,' _Izumi thought. _'Although he's already seen me. The little prick…'_

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Yakata asked everyone, who were at the front door. Everyone nodded, except Yoshitaka, who was silent for some reason. "Okay, now remember, this will be a long journey. I don't know who we'll meet, what kind of enemies we will face, or what kind of danger we are in. All I know is, we have to find the people who murdered Yoshitaka's parents. And when we do, we bring them to justice."

"Not to question you, but, how are we gonna do that?" Izumi asked. "I mean, they will surely be stronger than us."

"And I doubt Pochi will be able to take on all of them." Mitsuki said.

"You are right. That's why I've taken the liberty of contacting the Japanese Police Force. When we find them, I'll push this button, and they'll show up immediately." Yakata shows them the button, which is disguised as a small globe.

"Oh, that helps," Anna replied.

"Alright, we have our items, we have our luggage, let's head out!"

And with that, the gang made their way out the door, walking to the greatest adventure they would have in a long time.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

The next chapter begins the adventure. Make sure you read that one! And again, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!

Yoshi: Yeah, yeah, stop bragging.

Yakata: Shut up Yoshi.

Izumi: Thank you.

See ya next time!


	10. The Adventure Starts

**Wow, it has been a LONG time since I updated this story. It's almost been a year, eh? Boy, time flies fast. I am so sorry that this took so long. I procrastinated big time and school does not help. Fortunately, I am out of school for the summer so I really hope that I can upload more chapters now. But I'm back, so I will be finishing this story!**

**Yakata: Glad you finally decided to upload this, dude. It's been a long time.**

**Yoshitaka: Yeah, I was getting bored.**

…**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: …No.**

_**This fanfic is dedicated to: All of my loyal Reviewers and Readers!!! Thanks for waiting such a long time.**_

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 10: The Adventure Starts**_

_**(Inside the X Base)**_

__If you would travel to a certain part of one of Japan's mountains, you can see a large building appear over the horizon. If you were just a normal traveler or a tourist, you would think that it was just a large building. But if you worked at the building, or were trying to stop the people in it, you know that it was a secret base for a company that made evil plans for some purpose unknown.

A dark figure sat in a chair inside the base. He sat high off the floor, towering over his associates who were below him, talking to him.

"Geez," The figuresaid to one of his associates. "Not one?"

"No sir," The associate answered. "We've searched all around the perimeter, to see if they might be hiding outside of our base, but they weren't there. Then we looked at the Nakabayashi manor and they weren't there. THEN, we-…"

"Okay, I don't need to hear the whole investigation. They may already be heading here. Knowing Yakata, he probably rushed them to get out of the mansion. Okai?"

"Yes?" The associate said, whose name was Okai. "What is it?"

"I want you to put infantry all around the base, and 500 feet away from the base from all areas."

"That long? What do you expect to accomplish by sending out that many? The base would virtually be unprotected from the inside. And besides, they aren't anywhere near the base."

"Just trust me. Let the others know where their new posts are. We must meet the 'heroes' as quickly as we can. Besides, how can a handful of kids beat an army?"

"Yes sir," Okai bowed, and went to do what he was told.

"Sigh, being an evil mastermind is so hard sometimes." The leading figure said and went to writing something in a notebook.

…

"Are we there yet?"

Yakata was getting very irritated with Yoshitaka asking that question. The gang had been walking for at least two hours, stopping occasionally for food and bathroom breaks only. As for fatigue, Izumi and Mitsuki were doing just fine, Anna was a little tired, but not much, and Pochi was…well, do alligators get tired?

"If you ask me that question one more time," Yakata threatened Yoshitaka. "I'm going to bite you so hard, you'll have to use one of those throat speaking things that smokers use."

"Ha! You can't do that! You don't drink human blood!" Yoshitaka retorted.

"Two things: One, I don't have to suck your blood, and Two," Yakata was now putting an evil smirk on his face. "A little human blood never hurt,"

Yoshitaka immediately shut his mouth up, and covered his neck with his hands.

"Wow," Izumi said, amused. "If that what it took to shut Yoshitaka up, I would've bought some fake vampire teeth and threatened him."

"But then again, you couldn't because he doesn't really give you a salary, remember?" Yakata informed. (1)

"How much longer until we reach this base?" Mitsuki asked.

"Not too long. See those mountains over there?" Yakata said, pointing to mountains that weren't far away. "When we reach the top, you'll be able to see the base clearly.

Number Clarification:

1. Does Yoshitaka give them a salary? I really haven't seen it yet, so if he does, please correct me on it.

**Sorry it's so short, but I just picked this story up and I found out that Chapter 10 was already done ^^; so I just uploaded it. Don't worry; the rest of the chapters will be longer and better. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Mountain Top

**Welcome to the 11th chapter of HIMM RPG! More RPG action takes place in this chapter, so strap yourselves in tight!**

**Izumi: But how big can RPG action be? I mean, it's turn based style, right?**

**Oh, I have my ways…anyway, let's get straight to the action!**

**P.S. On Chapter 1, I called Yakata "Yakata Yoshimura" but in Chapter 2 his last name was "Imino." Chapter 1's name was a mistake. So officially, Yakata's full name is "Yakata Imino" or in Japanese, "Imino Yakata."**

_**He is my Master RPG**_

_**Chapter 11: Mountain Top**_

After one painstaking hour of walking to the mountains and climbing them, the five warriors and one alligator made it to the top of the mountains. When they reached the top, they simply dropped to their knees and rested. Yoshitaka fell to the ground completely and shut his eyes.

"Who's bright idea was it to make a base where mountains are?" Yoshitaka said, exhausted.

"Well, they have a good reason to," Yakata said, pulling out a water bottle. "You can't see the base unless you take an aircraft, so if any enemies wanted to attack, ground infantry wouldn't be useful."

"Is…is that water?" Yoshitaka rose to his knees upon seeing the vampire's water bottle.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Can I have some?" Yoshitaka was drooling right now.

Izumi, on her knees, crawled over to Yakata and whispered in his ear, "Don't give him squat."

Yakata winked at her and said, "Sorry Yoshi, I'm _so_ thirsty; so thirsty that I will have to drink this whole bottle just to quench about half of my thirst." Then Yakata proceeded to drink the whole bottle right in front of Yoshitaka's face.

"Oh, come on!" Yoshitaka pleaded. "I'm your best friend! We've been friends forever!"

"Sorry, dude," Yakata said as he took the last drop of water. "All gone."

"Hey Yakata-san," Anna waved to him. "We're thirsty, can you send some water to us?"

"Sure," Yakata smiled as he mysteriously pulled out four more water bottles from a bag on his back and passed it around to Anna, Mitsuki, Pochi, and Izumi.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yoshitaka screamed. "YOU GIVE WATER TO THEM BUT YOU DON'T GIVE WATER TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

"Exactly." Yakata said point blank.

"WHY?!"

"Simple: They have boobs, you don't. Sorry, it's just the way it is." Yakata laughed.

"BUT POCHI's A BOY!"

"He's also a flesh-eating alligator, and he's still a growing boy. You, eh, I think you've stopped growing for now."

Yoshitaka pouted as he lay on the ground, acting like he was dying of dehydration.

…..

"Hey Yakata-san," Izumi sat down next to Yakata on a ledge of the huge mountain.

"Oh, hey Izumi, what's up?"

"Just wanted to come and talk with you a little bit,"

"Well, go ahead, take it away."

Izumi wondered what to talk about with the vampire. She had what she wanted to say all planned out, but speaking with someone who has unusually sharp teeth and who can kill you by just biting you is not an easy task. "Nice view, huh?" is all that Izumi could come up with.

"Yep," Yakata sighed. "That's old Base X." They were looking straight at the huge metal base from the ledge. "Looks like some stuff from a big action movie, huh?"

Izumi laughed. "Yeah. Hey, thanks for letting us take a break today. I was beat."

"We all are. We've been traveling non-stop for the whole day. We'll make camp here and then we'll continue on to the base tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Izumi then remembered what she wanted to ask Yakata. "Hey, Yakata-san?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know so much about Yoshitaka's parents? Like his whole family and everything? I mean, I know you're his best friend and all, but to know _so much_ on him…I just wanna know."

"Heh," Yakata laughed as he handed Izumi a bag of popcorn. "Take this. This will be a long story."

"Uh…thanks?" Izumi took the snack and started to listen to the vampire's explanation.

"Well, when I first met Yoshi, he had no true friends, I mean none at all."

"But he has friends at school," Izumi interrupted. "I've seen them. They don't talk to him much, but he does…"

"I'm talking about _true _friends, Izumi." Yakata looked seriously at her. "Friends who don't like you just for your money, or what you can do for them, or because you have great connections." Izumi fell silent as she took some of her popcorn and ate it. "The dude was happy, but not _happy_. I saw that and I started to talk to him, and, well, the rest is history."

Izumi was now smiling. "Did you two have fun together?"

"Oh, did we?" Yakata's face brightened up. "We would invite each other to our houses, we'd have water gun fights, paintball gun fights, play baseball together, have real gun fights…" Izumi looked surprised and disturbed at the last activity. "Oh, don't worry; we were on the same team."

"Um…o-okay." Izumi said disturbed. "But how do you _know_ so much about him?"

"Well…when I would come over to his house, I met his family. His mom and dad were very nice, and so was his uncle. But one game of hide and seek led to me finding out a horrible secret about his family…"

Izumi looked at the now frowning vampire with concern and sympathy. "What did you hear?"

"It would be useless to tell you everything; it would take up too much time. But in a nutshell, Yoshi's whole family, parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins…_everybody_ was a part of Organization X; everyone except Yoshi. He knew nothing about it. He didn't know that X was a source of all the money his family had accumulated over the years."

"So…all that money Yoshitaka has; all the wealth…some of that belongs to this X Organization."

"Not just some, half."

Izumi knew how much money Yoshitaka had; hell, he practically flaunted it around in her face on more than one occasion. But to now know that _half_ of the money that belongs to him is not even his…this was an information overload for her.

"Well, look, I've said too much." Yakata interrupted Izumi's thoughts. "We better get some rest; tomorrow, we'll reach the X Base."

"Oh, yeah," Izumi looked at the huge base just in front of her, then looked down from the mountain's ledge to see the path that they would have to take in order to reach the last leg of the forest, and then the base. Izumi looked at the vampire, who yawned. "You know Yakata-san, I'm glad that we became friends."

"Why?" Yakata asked, expecting an answer that he had heard before. "Because I'm a vampire and I can do all these incredible things?"

"No…well, I mean, yes, but it seems like I can talk to you about anything. I can't say everything on my mind with Yoshitaka or Anna or even my own sister."

Yakata looked at the blue-haired girl, and slightly blushed. "Oh…uh…well…I'm glad that we're friends too." He had been taken aback by the answer she gave him, and felt a little warm inside.

"IZUMI-CHAN!" A female voice called. "It's time for you to tuck me in!"

"Anna…" Izumi rolled her eyes as she looked over at her 'stalker', fighting with Yoshitaka to see who Izumi would tuck in. Each member of the small party had a light sleeping bag that they carried on their backs, and the bags were laid out in a straight row for the party to sleep on.

"No way!" Yoshitaka intervened. "She's _**my**_ maid! So she has to tuck me in!"

"But I'm her favorite!" Shot back Anna.

"…Man, the people I got stuck with…" Izumi sighed as her sweat dropped. "Bunch of idiots."

Yakata laughed. "Yeah, but they're our idiots." He got up, took Izumi's hand and pulled her up from the ledge. They both walked back to 'camp', where Mitsuki and Pochi were already sleep.

"At least these guys are sane," Yakata said to Izumi while looking at Mitsuki and Pochi sleep.

Izumi smirked. "Heh, that's probably the most false statement you'll ever make."

…

The morning sun began to shine on the mountain top where the party lay. Yakata was the first one to get up, squinting and rubbing his eyes. "Man, now I know why some vampires hate the sun." Yakata complained. He decided to wake up Izumi, his 'new best friend', first then Yoshitaka. "Hey, Izumi, wake up." He gently shook the girl, who slowly woke up from her slumber.

"Yakata-san? Is it time already?" Izumi asked, still not fully awake.

"Yep. Pack up the bags, it's time to head out. I'll go wake everyone else up." Yakata then proceeded to wake the party up as Izumi rubbed her eyes again and looked in the direction of the base.

She saw something in the sky heading towards the mountain top; it looked like a bird, but its wings were not flapping. Its wings were straight, _too_ straight. Then she looked closer and noticed that there was a black window-like thing on the front of the 'bird.' On the wings and the front sides of the 'bird' were holes, but Izumi could tell that they were not just random holes, but looked like cannons and…guns.

Izumi's eyes widened. She quickly looked back at Yakata, who had just woken up everyone. She got to her feet and took another look at the thing. Now there was more than one…about ten or so. "YAKATA!" She screamed as she pointed to the sky. Yakata turned around to see what she was pointing at, then saw.

"Everybody get down!" The vampire screamed as he nearly tackled Mitsuki to the ground. As soon as the party hit the ground, gunshots could be heard from the air. Small holes began to form quickly on the mountain top's surface. After the firing stopped, the 'birds' flew past the mountain top, then turned around and started to head back to it.

"Reapers." Yakata said.

"What?" Mitsuki said, under the vampire.

"Reapers!" Yakata stood up quickly and helped Mitsuki on her feet. "Look! We have to get out of here! Grab the stuff and let's go!"

Without hesitation, the party grabbed their things and started to head down the path that lead to the below forest. But when they started to descend, company with guns and uniforms stood in their way of proceeding to the forest.

"Aw shit…we've got soldiers." Yakata said as his vampire teeth started to slowly emerge.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Yeah, I didn't get to the action part yet…^^;. Kinda ran out of time because I was so lazy.**

**Mitsuki: Aw man, I wanted to see some killing.**

**Izumi: O.o**

**Well, you all will have to wait until next Monday to see the action. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
